


Isolated Butterflies

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Contemplation, Despondency, F/M, Helplessness, Hollow - Freeform, Hospital, Loneliness, Love at First Sight, POV First Person, Pensiveness, Solitude, Want.., exchange fic, fanfic rewrite, futility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: It seemed as though she was flummoxed at my state of consciousness as her eyes had widened some. She had a solitary narcissus within her hold. In a daze, she continued to the empty black chair that was situated near my bed.





	Isolated Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> A revision of my friend's fanfic 'Isolated Butterflies' in honor of her retirement from writing.

°:.   *₊ ° .   ☆ 　 °:.   *₊ ° . ° .•

.　 . • ☆    . ° .•   °:.   *₊ ° .   ☆

° .         *₊    ☆    ° .    ☆ *₊   ☆

.·:*¨༺ ༻¨*:·.

┊    ┊          ┊    ┊

┊    ┊ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ┊     ┊

┊     ꕥ               ꕥ        ┊

★                                           ★

 

☽ Isolated Butterflies

 

°:.   *₊ ° .   ☆ 　 °:.   *₊ ° . ° .•

.　 . • ☆    . ° .•   °:.   *₊ ° .   ☆

° .         *₊    ☆    ° .    ☆ *₊   ☆

 

✄- - - - - - - - - -

╭── ⋅ ⋅ ── ✩ ── ⋅ ⋅ ──╮

❝Futility. You yearn for what

you may never receive.❞

╰── ⋅ ⋅ ── ✩ ── ⋅ ⋅ ──╯

\----------------------

.

.

_._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_The melody that the machine played for me, day in and day out. I was all too familiar with it. It was almost comforting, really. It reassured me that I was alive and..mostly well. I stared up at what mirrored my mind. The blank slate which was the ceiling. One of the four walls that confined my presence within this institution._

_What is my name? Ever since I had resurrected from my comatose state, I raked through my mind trying to jump-start my memory. Splatter some inkling of remembrance onto the white canvas that was my subconsciousness. But alas, my endeavour was futile. The only thing I know of myself was that I was quite pale. My arms were indicative of that._

_I know that the tubes that were embedded into my arm was to prevent myself from dehydration. My speech was fine. I knew how to count. Wasn’t disabled in any way. Other than common knowledge, I’m at a loss. My mind refused to cooperate. Worrying over such a thing won’t make my memory return faster so I’ll leave it be for now._

_I made myself more comfortable in the comfort of my bed. Aside from the noise of the machine the room was relatively quiet. Do I not have any friends or family that would warrant me any sort of visitation? It was...lonely being here by myself. I shift myself beneath the sheets once more and sigh in reservation._

_The door to my room creaked open and my - what were the colour of my eyes? My gaze fell upon a petite brunette as she walked closer my bed. Her striking scarlet eyes standing out the most on her features. They were hypnotic and I almost felt the breath leave my body. She was absolutely breathtaking. Who was this woman?_

_It seemed as though she was flummoxed at my state of consciousness as her eyes had widened some. She had a solitary narcissus within her hold. In a daze, she continued to the empty black chair that was situated near my bed._

_“Hey, Kousuke.” Is that my name? I replayed her voice in my head saying the name. It sounded good, the way the syllables fell off her tongue. Kousuke. Finally, my mind can be somewhat at ease. I hadn’t responded to the girl. I just sat there in silence, observing her features a bit more closely. There were prominent bags that resided under her eyes. She looked so..defeated._

_Her hands were clasped together after she had placed the flower on the drawer near my bed, shoulders relaxed a bit and a soft look took refuge on her features. Silently looking at me as she patiently awaited my reply._

_“Hello.” I spoke softly. “And what is your name?” I queried. I inhaled sharply at her reaction, taken completely off guard at her response. Her lip trembled slightly as silent tears spilled down her fair cheeks._

_I broke her._

_I was at a complete loss of what to do. What do I do? I sat up straighter on my bed and leaned closer to her person, extending an arm to her face gently wiped at the tears that were running down her face. “I’m sorry, miss.” I apologized almost mutely. She covered her face and hunched over the bed. “Why am I surprised? Of course you don’t remember me.” Her voice dripped with grief._

_“You don’t remember what happened, do you? Or even why you’re here?” She sobbed as her body trembled. Even though she couldn’t see my face, I shook my head in silence. “I assumed that I had permanent residence here.” I murmured in reply._

_The female chuckled at my revelation, then began wiping at her eyes. “I'm..I’m cured. I promise. I can take care of you now, I swear it.” She took my right hand and encased it in her warm grip. I tilted my head in confusion at her confession. This young lady was ill? But she said she was fine now. I’m just eager that someone can finally..finally help me out because I had utterly no idea what I was doing. A burden immediately felt like it was lifted off of my shoulders._

_“Please, miss. Tell me more about myself.” I voiced a bit too eagerly as she gave a tinkering laugh in response. My own fingers tightened around hers as she gave me a look of what I would call, affection. My heart warmed as she looked at me like that. I had to will myself to calm down unless I wanted my racing heart to be heard on the monitor._

_She clenched my hand even tighter as she began maundering about my character._

_Baby blue eyes, caring, tall, strict, a penchant for sweets.._

_I tried to make my mind soak up all the information it would allow. Hearing her speak of me from her viewpoint made me unintentionally think of what my relationship is with this woman sitting beside me. Is she my significant other? Did this woman call herself my wife?  What was our wedding ceremony like? Do we have any children together? If so, how many?_

_I didn’t dare ask those questions. I was pulled from my thoughts when another person walked into my room, making their presence known. He was tall. Definitely in the six foot range and quite strapping. Wavy red hair and green eyes. He didn’t greet me but walked over to the brown haired female that sat next to me and gave a kiss to her cheek._

_Rejection. It hit me like a truck then. These silly fantasies that were present for no longer than a minute, were popped by the sharp pin that was reality. Kissing. It was an act done to display the love one has for another, no? She didn’t really love me as I illustrated in my mind._

_How silly of me. How could I have conjured up that sweet taste of what my life could have been, when I have swallowed the bitter pill that I have no memory of what my life once was in the first place?_

_That was too vast of a fantasy for someone whose solidarity was the only company they were acquainted with. The four corners of this hospital room is the only world I know._

_“Let’s go Shin-Ae.” The male had said. Ah. Shin-Ae. So that was her name. It suited her. His much larger hand held hers with such affection..And he began to gently guide  her out of the room. I could only watch helplessly as her back was growing smaller with each step she took._

_My heart sank at the scene. Before she left, she glanced over her shoulder, those beautiful scarlet orbs had bore into mine with such a sad and needy gaze._

_What was that supposed to mean? What was I supposed to do?_

_I didn’t do anything. No further words were exchanged as I watched her exit the room._

_She was gone._

_The beeping of the monitor next to me was all that was heard._

_How foolish of me to fall in love with someone at first glance because they had the decorum to pay me a visit within the confines of these four walls of the hospital room._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yoo for reading.


End file.
